


Rings and Things

by Wordpainter15



Series: I Don't Need Eyes [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Pre-Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, good Blight siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Emira wants to propose. Of course, it doesn't go as planned.Or:Emira wants to propose but lost the ring (and is 99% sure Puddles ate it)
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: I Don't Need Eyes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Rings and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Look this hit me in the head. It's barely refined and was a better idea when I thought it up. I just want if OFF my docs so I'm putting it here. 
> 
> I'm alive <3, but I'll be dying next week because of FINALS. I'll be back soon. College... I know I need you to make money but why you gotta make everyone I know cry?

Emira bought a ring. She bought a ring and the thing is giving her nightmares for no reason. Well, for a few reasons. One, she’s going to propose (eventually) and that brings about every anxiety in the world. All the happy, sappy, and romantically gooey feelings left the moment she paid for the jeweled band and finally got to hold the box. And Em is not sure why because she knows she’s in love and hasn’t owned her own heart in years, so it isn’t regret. There’s no lament about promising forever. But staring at the ring sitting prettily in its silk cushion and velvet-lined box just makes the witch’s stomach coil. Every fear bites down on her like teething manticore cubs. What if she messed up the size? What if Emira forgets how to speak and blows up the most important moment of her life? What if Viney says _ no _ ? Says no and they break up and Emira has to move back in with her brother? Edric hit her over the head with a pillow for that one. 

Secondly, you’d think hiding a ring from her  _ blind _ girlfriend would be easy. It’s not. By the Titan, it’s  _ so _ difficult. Viney has physically gotten her hands on the box multiple times thinking it was something for Emira’s job. Shoved it into Emmy’s sweaty palms, warning her that Puddles will get to it and that she should keep a better eye on it. Never the wiser to Emira shaking in fear that her grand plot had been foiled. Viney finds it  _ anywhere _ Emira puts it! The Blight had thought it wouldn’t be such a hassle since her darling girl can’t find the tv remote half the time, but the ring she can find with ease! In the linen closet, in Emira’s dresser drawer when she’s stealing a hairband, in Emira’s secret candy stash which has apparently never been a secret. 

Emmy is going to go gray before she even has a chance to propose. Which is soon, this week actually. It involves a privately booked garden at the height of the blooming season, where Viney will be able to smell the potent blooms. Amity and Luz will be running around making sure nothing goes terribly wrong and Edric has promised her multiple times that everything is handled. The food will be ready, the garden accommodated, the staff prepped, and him with the camera. Their mother is off on some business deal and she has her father’s promise that he’ll keep her out of Emira’s hair until his daughter can at least propose. 

Emira Blight still feels on the verge of a panic attack.

“Emmy, I’m leaving now!” Viney’s voice calls through the flat and pokes her head around the corner. A young griffin, her latest student bouncing around in its service beast vest at her side. “You sure you don’t want my dad to take Puddles?”

The large griffin perks at its name and barrels over to headbutt Viney. Puddles warbles and cuddles into Viney’s face to receive her pets.

“I can handle the mountain of fluff,” Emira reassures as she presses a kiss to Viney’s cheek. “You did train her after all.”

“Yeah, when I was twelve,” Viney remarks as she rubs Puddle’s beak with a hand, the overgrown beast having to bend to receive the pets. “And I know Puddles gets antsy when I’m not with her.”

“I grow antsy when you’re not with her,” Emira confesses and burrows her face into Viney’s neck, ignoring Puddles’ squawk of protest. “Maybe I could just-”

“We’ve talked about this, Emmy.”

“Darling… you know I trust your skills impeccably, but,” Emira worries her lip for a second before sighing and just blurting it out. “I don’t trust a barely trained griffin not to walk you into a cart.”

“Aw come on, babe. Give Spruce here a chance, besides I have my enchantments on and Jerbo is meeting me at the market.”

“I could go with-”

“I gotta give him the chance, Emmy. Besides, you said your siblings are coming over and you’ve been stressed as spell lately. Have some fun.”

“But-” Emira starts to protest, but Viney presses an expertly placed kiss to her mouth. The Blight sighs in defeat. “Text me when you get there. And call me if you need me. And-”

“And you need a cup of chamomile tea,” Viney snarks with a smile and brushes a stray piece of hair behind Em’s ear. “I’ll see you soon. Puddles, be good! Bye, babe, and make sure you don’t leave your work stuff lying around,” Viney adds with a stern finger on Emira’s chest. “Puddles is becoming obsessed with those charmed orbs. I-” Viney’s scroll starts ringing, Jerbo’s name robotically beeping into the air. “Shoot, I’m running late. Okay, bye. Love you!”

Emira echoes the goodbye, watching Spruce bring Viney to the elevator of their apartment complex. She waits until they go before closing the door to their flat. Viney’s not wrong, a cup of tea and one of those calming potions Amity shoved at her might do her some good.

The tea did help. Its empty mug sits on the counter when her siblings start ramming on her door. Edric struts in like he owns the place. Amity is proper and at least says hello before raiding the snack cabinet.

“So, do I finally get to see the ring?” Amity asks as she shoves a chip into her mouth.

“If you were ever in one spot for longer than three days you would’ve seen it ages ago,” Emira states as she gets up to go get the ring box off her desk.

“I don’t question the Owl House or the demon that moves it- I just live in it,” Amity states as she follows Emira into her office where the illusionist charms images into jewelry. “So how much did this ring cost you anyway?”

“Oh, like twenty grand.”

“That’s- that’s the down payment on the house Lilith wants,” Amity breathes out. 

“Dad paid me to do stuff for the business for a few months last year,” Emira responds with a shrug. “Why?” Em asks with a smirk and leans against the door frame. “Ballparking a budget for Luz?”

Emmy snickers grow louder as Amity’s face grows a violent red. Edric makes some comment as Emira goes to scrounge around her messy desk for the ring box. She shoves her supplies and order papers to the side, looking for the box. Her brows furrow when she can’t find the black container and she moves to the other side of her desk. A sinking feeling settles in her gut when she can’t find the box amongst her things.

“Guys…” Emira starts and silences her siblings' bickering. “I can’t find the box.”

“I’m sure you just missed it,” Edric reassures and pushes his twin out of the way. “Let me look, black velvet right?” 

“Yeah, and gold corners,” Emira answers as Edric takes one side of the desk and Amity starts rummaging through the doors. 

The heiress turns back to her side of the desk, straightening the scattered about papers and setting them aside. A few of her enchanted orbs roll from their container and clatter to the ground, bringing the wooden box holding them with it. Emira curses quietly and bends to catch the rolling away product. 

“Puddles, Puddles drop it!” Emmy demands when the griffin grasps the wooden box holding a few of the orbs in her beak. “No, you can’t have it!”

“Huh, griffins like shiny things…” Amity notes as Puddles grumpily concedes her stolen shinies. “Maybe the owl beast is supposed to be a griffin.”

“Yeah,” Emira scowls as she flicks griffin spit off her hands. “Ed, did you find the ring box?”

“Well I found this,” Edric says as he throws a charmed necklace into a bin. “But that would only fit a giant. Are you sure you left it in here?”

“Maybe it’s in your bedroom?” Amity asks as she puts down the enchanted locket. 

“I stopped keeping it in the bedroom when Viney found the box the third time. I swear she knows and is just messing with me.”

“She’s too direct for that,” Edric denies and pulls the communication orb off the shelf and plops it on the desk. “Let’s do a tracking spell.”

“You know I suck at Oracle magic.”

“Don’t look at me,” Amity says as she rubs through Puddles’ neck fluff. “Last time I tried to use one of those, I blew it up. I don’t have the patience for it.”

Edric huffs and rubs his hands together, “Edric is going to save the day. Alright.”

The witch draws a magic circle around the orb. The glass glows purple and he waves for something of Viney’s. Emira pulls one of Viney’s hair ribbons off of Puddles’ tail, a small comfort for the griffin when her girl is out training a new beast. Edric lets the ribbon fall over the glass and draws a second circle onto the surface of the oracle orb. The young male draws a rune onto the glass, the lines glowing on the curved surface. The purple lines fade into the glass and the inside fogging with purple mist. He stands with the orb, watching it glow a little brighter. The three siblings shuffle around the room, waiting for the orb to glow a vibrant purple.

“Oh! We got something!” Edric exclaims as he waves the orb around, the sphere pulsating a meek purple. “It should be around… here.” The Blight blinks at Puddles and nudges her with a foot. “Up girl, I think you’re sitting on it.”

Puddles gets to all fours, body lumbering out of the way and moving around to curl a tail around Emira. The orb dims and Edric frowns, shaking the liquid inside. 

“I swear I did this right! Barcus made this specifically for us,” he mumbles as he rubs at the glass. He gives it another shake and thrusts it outward, “Come on! Glow!”

Puddles nudges her head forward to peck at the glass and tilts her head when it starts to brightly glow. Em and Ed match stares, Edric’s mouth pursing when he pulls the glass ball away and it dims again. He waves it before the griffin and Emira pulls at the roots of her braid when the orb glows vibrantly.

“Edric cast the spell wrong,” Amity automatically spits out as Emira’s face pales with each passing second. 

“If I cast it wrong, where’s the ring then, Mittens?” Edric hisses before placing a hand on Emira’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you got the prints for it. We can go find a jeweler and expedite a new one.”

“I’m supposed to propose this  _ weekend _ and Puddles  _ ate _ the  _ ring _ !” Emira stresses with a wave of her hands. “On my Titan, Puddles ate the ring… What if it kills her?”

“It’s metal inside a box,” Amity cuts in. “Puddles will be fine. It’s not like-”

“It was  _ magic _ …” Emira admits and nervously grabs the griffin’s head to pet her stress away. “I had all the jewels enchanted and it’s doused with a cleaning potion.”

Amity swallows. That- that makes it worse… Who knows what Puddles ate or how the griffin’s innate magic will react to the foreign one. She gives her brother a look and Edric moves to comfort his twin. 

“Everything will be okay! I’m sure between the three of us we can fix this. Go call the jeweler, Amity and I will find a vet.”

Edric shoves Emira out of the office and stuffs her scroll into her hand. He slams the door shut and stares at Amity. The two siblings look at each other for a moment, gold eyes locked on the other.

“Call Viney?”

“Oh yeah,” Edric agrees automatically. 

…

Viney gives Spruce a reassuring pet, proud of the young fledgling’s progress. A little distracted, but nothing that Viney hasn’t dealt with before. Jerbo is chattering in her ear, happy about the flowers he was able to get ahold of. She smiles at his enthusiasm and shifts the handle of the harness to her other hand as her scroll starts ringing. The scroll’s robotic text to speech declares Amity’s name to the spring air and Viney hastily moves to silence the ringing. Spruce patiently sits at the sound of the scroll, a bag of Viney’s purchases swinging in his beak.

“Hey, Amity? What’s up?” Viney asks as the call connects.

Jerbo slides his eyes over to his friend when Viney flinches away from the scroll, bits of Amity’s voice and Edric’s pitching screams echoing to his ears. He corrals the two of them to the side of a stand, out of the way of the public starting to stare at them.

“Okay, everyone take a breath,” Viney commands into her scroll. “What did Puddles eat… come on guys, I gotta know if it’s bad.”

Jerbo raises his brows as Viney taps her casting hand against her arm, the blind girl’s scroll glowing with her magic. He watches as Viney fixes the tie of the jacket tied to her waist and sees her face light up.

“Oh! Is it that ring in the velvet box?” Viney asks as she feels the outline of the box in her jacket’s pocket. “Emmy left it on the bathroom sink… again. I grabbed it as I was getting ready so it wouldn’t fall into the toilet. Forgot to give it back.” Viney chuckles at the groans that erupt from the other end of the call. “Alright, everyone stop panicking. Was the client supposed to get it today or something?” Viney waits a moment before she starts talking again. “I’ll come drop it off before me and Jerbo get lunch.”

Viney’s scroll rolls up with a snap and the witch grabs it out of the air. She stuffs it back into her jacket and laughs softly to herself.

“Everything okay?” Jerbo asks as he and Viney start walking again back toward Viney’s apartment building. 

“Just a small mishap,” Viney answers with a smile and pulls a black box out of her jacket pocket. She passes it to Jerbo. “Em’s been obsessing over this one for weeks; must be a pretty big shot commissioner. Carries it with her  _ everywhere _ , but she forgets it everywhere too!”

Jerbo opens the lid and almost trips at the shimmering jewels that sparkle back at him. His finger grazes the, by that Titan that’s a platinum band. The witch tears his finger away, fearful of smudging the expensive metal, and twitches his nose at the smell of hyacinths that briefly floods his nose.

“It’s enchanted.”

“Duh,” Viney teases. “Emmy charms jewelry with her illusion magic. Wonder what kind of picture someone wants in a ring though.”

“Picture? She doesn’t do other things?” Jerbo asks as he carefully closes the lid and gives it back to Viney. His racing heart calming slightly from no longer holding his quarterly salary in one hand.

“Sometimes people want like, voice recording or music, but mostly pictures. So what was it?”

“Something nice,” Jerbo deflects and changes the subject to Spruce’s progress. If that ring is what he thinks it is, Viney will find out what enchantment it has eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification things:  
> Emira cast an illusion charm on the ring so that when someone touches it they smell hyacinths (aka Viney's favorite flower in this verse and what Em always cast for her in Reviere)  
> Edric's spell went wrong because you need an object related to what you're tracking and the orb considers the ribbon Puddles' ribbon not Viney  
> Emira's job is that she charms illusions into jewelry and Viney trains service animals
> 
> I might tack on a second chapter, but I also feel like I would hate writing it so it's a solid maybe until I start writing and finish Paper Rings.  
> *Author has left the internet*


End file.
